The Next Ten Minutes
by SomethingAboutUs
Summary: The "we-got-married-in-Vegas" fic with a twist that nobody asked for. How will Kim and Shego cope with marriage and more?
1. Possible and Goshen

**The Next Ten Minutes** **Chapter 1 : Possible and Goshen**

* * *

 ** _– Present at_** ** _Undisclosed Location –_**

"How is this possible?" _Yup, I walked right into that one._ Kim groaned, covering her eyes with her left arm as the Kimmunicator vibrated in her right hand. She laid on her back in a semi-starfish position while Shego remained leaning against the desk in the luxurious hotel room.

"Well, anything's possible for a Possible after all," Shego's cocky smirk quickly turned into a frown when she realised that she was a Possible now. _Is it too late to change that? But do I actually want change?_

"You were supposed to fix this **before** Ron found out. Before my parents. Oh and the whole wide world too," Kim continued to let out groaning sounds. "I've never intentionally ignored any calls on my Kimmunicator until today. The count just went up to 32."

"I am trying, Princess. _No not really._ You could actually try to help me, rather than make useless sounds, on the bed. _Not the sounds I wished I could get you to make anyway, Princess._ Won't you be a good wi–" _Oh for fuck's sake, I'm losing it._

"Stop. Shego, don't even say it. If you call me that, then it makes it real!" Kim raising her voice slightly as sat up on the bed. _This is so the drama but the thought of being Shego's - Nope don't even say it in your thoughts, Kim._

"Aww getting a bit angry now, dear?" Shego teased despite the knots forming in her stomach. _Is she that repulsed by the thought of being my wife? Kim Possible is my wife. Oh wow. I wonder whose freak out is worse. Dr D or the Doofus?_ "Are we at the point where we consider divorce? Divorce shouldn't be the first option. At least try see a couples therapist first. For the sake of the kids, you know. Think of how a divorce will affect the Doofus, Rufus and Dr D."

"Stop calling Ron that and couples therapy? Ha ha. Of course you would take this opportunity to make things inappropriate with your humour. Divorce... I didn't even plan on being m-uhm. A divorce at the age of 24." _Bonnie is going to have a field day at our class reunion._ A Possible family reunion in Vegas was the reason she was in this mess. How did she end up with a shotgun wedding? At least it wasn't officiated by some Elvis impersonator or weird entertainer.

Somehow, Kim Possible had managed to get one of the Judges in the Nevada court to officiate. Kim couldn't even remember when or how Shego had joined her family vacation. _Alcohol._ The dweebs (who had just turned 21 years old) gave her some drink with beautiful green flames. Kim has always been fascinated with Shego's plasma. _Well, it is true that I think Shego has the most unique power among her siblings. Ugh._

"I'm going to have even less reasons to see my family if we get a divorce. _Dad is going to flip. Dang it - we were getting along so well too. NOT._ No one from the Goshen family gets a divorce. Everyone is so fucking happily married. It's disgusting." _And admirable but what can I do? The Princess will get what the Princess wants. If she wants a divorce, I'll just have to agree._

"Your family name is Goshen? I thought Go was just because Team Go was based in Go City. Wait... Goshen? Is it the same-" Kim was interrupted by Shego igniting the plasma on her hands but she persisted. _Shego wouldn't hurt me. She never actually hurt me, even when we were fighting. A few bruises here and there but nothing broken from our fights._ "Goshen that founded Go City? Wow your family-"

"Stop talking about my family unless you want to meet them. That can easily be arranged when I throw you all the way to Go City from here," Shego threatened but she could see the wheels turning in Kim's mind. _As if I could stop Hurricane Isabelle from descending upon us._ Shego could feel an alarmed chill trail down her spine at the thought of her mother being on the way here. _The media shit storm will really become a hurricane if when that happens._

"Why would anybody ever marry someone as violent and grumpy as you?" Kim muttered as she side-eyed her Kimmunicator with the display flashing "Mom".

"You already _did_ , Pumpkin," Shego flashed a predatory grin at the exasperated redhead.

"If you're going to be impossible, then can you just stay quiet?" Kim narrowed her eyes at the pale woman with perfect bed hair in a bathrobe. _Perfect? Ugh. And how is the bathrobe only reaching her thighs? Uh-no looking GF._ Kim could imagine Monique chastising her for following that trail from Shego's thighs upwards.

Shego could tell where Kim's eyes tracked and stopped leaning against the desk. She moved towards the world-saving young woman, swaying her hips as she held the belt of her bathrobe. Meanwhile, Kim started to feel dizzy either from the fast-approaching vision of Shego or her holding her breath due to the former. It was likely a combination of both, she concluded as Shego leaned over her. She exhaled only to inhale sharply as her gaze was caught by a pink tongue appearing. The contrast, along with the motion of Shego licking her lips, made Kim's stomach twists in knots.

"Me being impossible? I wouldn't dare, Princess. I am Mrs Possible now, you know," Shego punctuated her declaration by kneeling on the bed and hovering over Kim's lap. It would have looked like Shego was straddling Kim's lap, except their bodies did not touch. Kim could feel the soft fabric of the bathrobe against the skin on her thighs though. There's only so much protection her shorts would provide.

Kim's knuckles turned white from gripping her Kimmunicator which stopped vibrating while her other hand fisted the sheets on the other side. She swallowed almost audibly, gathering the sense to counter Shego's moves. She refused to admit Shego's ability to unnerve her. _She has always had that ability._

"Would that make me your Mrs Go-sh-" Almost as soon as those words left her throat, she realised her mistake and stopped. _Oops_.

As a pale hand reached to tilt Kim's chin upwards and dark lips pressed against the pulse point on Kim's neck, Kim realised her hands were tugging at Shego's bathrobe belt.

Kim's hands trembled until she pushed aside the soft fabric to come into contact with smooth skin but stopped all action when she could feel soft lips make slow ascent to the point right below her ear.

Kimberly Ann Possible's breath hitched at the soft murmur she heard.

* * *

 **Notes**

To quote a Clash song, should I stay or should I go?

If anyone is interested in this fic, I shall continue with Chapter 2. Let me know though or this will just be a one-shot.

Any form of gesture to let me know that someone is reading would be great.

Even if you don't leave anything, thanks so much for reading.


	2. A Small Favour

**The Next Ten Minutes**

 **Chapter 2 : A Small Favour**

* * *

 ** _–_** ** _Present at Undisclosed Location –_**

"Mine," Shego heard herself murmur as she shuddered internally at the cold hands on her abdomen. The temperature difference between Kim's hand and her skin was exacerbated by the heat she felt between her thighs.

"You tell me, Princess. Are you my Mrs. Goshen?" Kissing her way lightly from Kim's ear to hover over the redhead's lips. "Are you?" _Mine._ She was emboldened by Kim spreading her legs apart slightly as if to encourage contact between their thighs. _Come on, Shego. Just a peck. At least one smooch on the lips before all this gets blown up to hell._

Kim felt each of Shego's kisses as if they seared hot, her cheeks blushing at the pale woman's questions. She refused to answer, knowing that whatever she said would only leave her more vulnerable to teasing by the insufferable ex-supervillain. Instead, Kim's wandering hands halted and found themselves holding onto the older woman's waist.

Kim used her grip to guide Shego onto her lap, the knot in her stomach tightened at the comfortable weight of Shego against her. _Let's try this again. Sober._ Kim closed the gap between their lips, though the gap being less than an inch but ended with the former rivals kissing. She moves her lips but it's a bit of a tease and dance between the two of them.

Shego's moan was caught in her throat, surprised by the kiss initiated by the Princess. She responded almost immediately to the redhead's lips, nibbling on Kim's lower lip with equal fervour as she used her body to lean against the younger woman. Shego moved her arms behind Kim's head, resting on her shoulder while they continued kissing. _I'm making out with Kim Possible. How did I get here?_

* * *

 ** _– One month ago at Boston, Massachusetts –_**

"Hi, why are you here?" Shego held a paper bag filled with groceries on one arm and her backpack slung on one shoulder while she unlocked the door into her duplex. Her seemingly good day suddenly soured by the appearance of the Director of Global Justice loitering in her hallway. She walked through the doorway and left the door open, the unspoken invitation for the other woman to follow her.

"I was in the hallway because I didn't think you'd appreciate me letting myself into your home. You were on your way up with the elevator after all," Dr Betty Director smirked as she gave the design and furnishings a cursory glance. _No green. Hmm._

"How thoughtful of you, Betty. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Shego placed her backpack on the breakfast bar and started unpacking her groceries. _So she was following me. Not that I was hiding from her or GJ anyway._

"No, thank you Shego. This visit will be a short one," Betty upheld her training but could not deny that she was tempted to twitch at the sight of the former supervillain doing a mundane activity. _Her plasma can be manipulated to cut through metal but now she's organising her refrigerator._

Shego's back was turned away from Dr. Director when she licked her lips at the thought of having chicken pot pie for dinner after Betty left, happy that it would be a short visit. _Thank God for small favours._ The nonchalance in Shego's body language annoyed the Dr Director but with her back turned, Betty could study the younger woman's appearance more thoroughly.

Shego had her raven hair tied with some of her hair escaping from the messy bun to frame her face and angled jaw. Her pale complexion was contrasted by the maroon sweatshirt with black skinny jeans she was wearing. _No green except the hair tie she is using._ The casual appearance was a marked difference to her supervillain uniform, in form and style. _Does she actually think no one would recognise her with those glasses?_

Dr Betty Director was caught off guard when Shego turned around and moved around the counter to stand in front of her. Betty caught a small worry in the back of her mind that Shego was about to attack but appeared unfazed. "Betty, I did ask earlier regarding the purpose of your presence but you redirected my question. So, let me ask again. Why are you here in my apartment, in Boston?"

"I'm here to give you warning that you will be subpoenaed to give testimony at a grand jury hearing. There's also a uh...request for your cooperation regarding the defendant," Betty huffed since a request meant that Shego could xrefuse. _Which will be very bad._

 _Grand Jury but I'm not the defendant?_ "Wait, if I'm being called to give testimony, it means the prosecution believes what I have to say will help them towards indictment. That doesn't exactly make sense, Betty. Most people know what I used to do," Shego furrowed her brows, mentally trying to recall who among the villains in her old phone book has been on the news recently. _Dr D? No, last week he was just telling me over video call about this new polymer he was developing._

 _The world is not making much sense these days, especially since Shego obviously understands what grand juries are._ "That's prior to your pardon. Your re–"

"Who? Who is the defendant? And what's the charge?" Shego interrupted. This was exciting to her, being involved as a witness rather than a defendant sounded interesting for the law student. _When did I become such a huge nerd? Doy I know. It was probably sometime during my Masters and time in Europe._

"I'm asking because I just want to do anything I can to be a helpful member of the public. Honest," Shego clarified, realising her tone was probably betraying her excitement. She didn't want Betty to think that she was going to help the defendant. _I'm going to tell the truth._

"Y-you're g-going to be honest..." What Shego said startled Dr Director but she realised that Shego had misinterpreted her request. _She thinks I want her to be honest with her testimony. That cannot be further from the truth. Well technically..._

 _Gee-Betty don't look that surprised… "_ Yes I will be honest. You don't have to worry about it. _I've never been a liar and I don't plan on committing perjury._ What you're requesting, I'm planning to do anyway," Shego declared confidently, already thinking of how her classmates would be jealous of her when they heard.

Betty quirked her eyebrows and her non-patched eye gleamed with untold humour. She smirked and said, "Oh so you're planning on meeting with Kim Possible anyway?"

"Whu-huh? WHAT? Did I just hear that correctly? I'm - uhm - I'm not planning to meet with K–" Shego stopped herself from finishing that name, a name she hasn't said aloud in five years. Her brows creased. _What does she have to with the grand jury anyway? Oh shit._ "What is she being charged with? The judge sign off on this? How? Why?"

"The major insurance companies have not been happy with her _help_ over the years and together they finally applied enough pressure on the _new_ Attorney General to empanel a grand jury. They have been gathering evidence for a long time now and the hearing is scheduled to begin next month. The charges include reckless endangerment and criminal damage. The private claims against her have been dealt with by her lawyer successfully but with a grand jury on criminal charges…" Dr Director trailed off, exhaling audibly.

"They would indict a ham sandwich so she's basically screwed," Shego continued, her hand reached out to rub her face exasperatedly. _What does this have to do with me though?_

"Her lawyer believes that the Prosecution want to use your testimony to show that she had sufficient knowledge while in action that her actions would cause harm and damage," as if she had heard Shego's thoughts, Dr Director answered.

"Okay. I can see the foundations for that reasoning but why would I, her former nemesis from ages ago, be able to give damaging testimony against her? Even if I do, I'm not credible since they will just say that I'm biased against her. They will see me and not believe in what I have to say against their hero.. so what's the harm?"

"Because one, they will ask you what you've done since the pardon and see that you're a model citizen. Two, you forget that a lot of the older folks remember you fondly as part of the Team Go and lastly, we believe that they are going to subpoena witnesses that gave testimony regarding your non-adversarial relationship. The year when you were studying for your Masters at Middleton Uni-" Betty listed summarily only to be interrupted.

Shego didn't want to hear about _that_ year. She hears it enough when she's alone and her thoughts wander to the memory of a certain redhead. "So, I'm more credible than I thought but nothing I know which might later be compelled to say could damage her case. I would remember but it's-" Shego stopped, realising something was off if the director said something about cooperation and she didn't mean cooperating for the Prosecution. _Oh she wants me to help the Princess._ "What do they have on her?"

"You." _and her on a wiretap. "_ Kim doesn't know it yet but she needs a small favour."

* * *

 ** _– 2 weeks after Dr. Director's visit –_**

"Why are we here?!" Shego yells into the ear of her dance partner.

"I'm glad you made it!" Kim wrapped her arm around Shego's waist and pulls their body closer, something Shego didn't realise affected her until she felt herself flush warm against the shorter redhead. "You need to relax while you're on break from school. No place like Vegas!"

Shego gives her a small smile, trying to fight through the urge of placing her hands on Kim's body. _It's impossible to talk over this loud music anyway._ Needless to say, Shego by her 28 years of age, was not a fan of sweaty boys nearer to pubescent age trying to make moves on Kim.

She was a fan of the way Kim's hips are working against her own though, the tingles down her spine with sway. The heat of the dancing crowd and the strobe lights hide the fact that the taller woman in the dark green dress was turned on. She could blame it on the _dancing_ for only so long but the wetness between her thighs and the wandering hands of a hero made it impossible. _Not the best choice to go commando._

Kim Possible has been throwing herself at her all night. This is distinctly different from the shy, just-turned-18, college student that blushed at every suggestive innuendo she remembered. _Very_ different. _I am different now._ Shego decides to let herself forget reality for just five minutes. _After that, I'll be done. I swear._

The music segues into the opening beats of _Sexy Dirty Love as_ Kim sways her hip to the beat in front of her. The redhead reach backwards to grab her wrists. _This is a familiar dance. When we use to fight, she would grab my wrists._ She shivers at the memories and is dared by the redhead's boldness to let her arms rest on Kim's sides. She doesn't dare to initiate, merely responds to Kim's action. They are cheek to cheek now as Kim leans against Shego's taller frame. She hears Kim singing along to the song, "Intoxicate me gently with your loving, Shego."

Kim's hair tickles her cheeks and Shego reaches out to thread her fingers through the soft red mane, pulling it back and away from the hero's face. She misjudges her own comet-strength and pulls a little harder than she herself expected. As she encounters resistance, she hears a moan in her ear. It's low, throaty moan that originates somewhere within Kim's chest. _Fuck! She is definitely closer to drunk than sober._

At least that's where Shego assumes the sound came from, since her eyes dart towards Kim's clavicle and heaving chest. _It's from the dancing and the lights._ Kim's strapless tube dress pushed her breaks to straight against the fabric, the dancing causing the soft pale skin to shine. Shego lowers her head and uses her lips to trace Kim's neck, inhaling Kim's perfume as her tongue reaches to lick the skin in contact and her own lips. She moves upwards, "Of course, Princess."

Kim enjoyed the hair tugging and Shego isn't surprised. _Obviously you don't mind a little pain, Pumpkin. You fought me every time we met._ Shego pressed herself closer as they rolled their hips against each other with enough force to trigger a moan of her own. Shego is taunted by a fleeting thought as the moan escapes her mouth.

 _Maybe this is wrong and inappropriate._ Shego has often thought about what Kim would feel like in her arms again. Many nights spent alone, surrounded by paper and textbooks, she wondered about the redhead and now here she was – her body intertwined with Kim's. Shego thinks she should move away - return to reality but Kim surprises her by turning around and adjusting her stance.

Shego gasps as she feels Kim's thigh move between her own, inching closer to her wetness with every beat of the song. _Screw being good._ The former supervillain moans audibly into Kim's ear dropping her head to rest against Kim's shoulder. Their height difference reduced by the heels Kim was wearing but Shego was still slightly taller at 5'9.

Shego feels her body thrumming with arousal but she doesn't see Kim's expression. The younger woman drapes her arm around Shego's neck and leans closer. She hears Kim whisper after nibbling at her ear lobe, "Shego, _baby_."

Shego's knees weakened at _baby_ but Kim's leg stops her from diluting into a puddle of plasma on the floor. Except she feels fire running through her veins as her body weight comes to rest entirely on Kim's thighs. She tightens her hold on Kim's hips, completely overheated from the contact between them. She lifts her head to see Kim smirking knowingly.

"Fuck," the raven-haired bites her lower lip. _Reality is calling. She wants my sanity back._

"Would you like to get out of here?" The intense burn in Kim's gaze told her she might not regain her sanity. _Ever._

* * *

 **Notes**

To those who left reviews, thanks for doing so. It helps with post-publishing edits. I went through Chapter 1 and fixed all the mistakes that gerbilHunter caught.

Spent yesterday thinking about the plot and expected progression. I will be introducing other characters slowly since I want the main focus to be on Kim and Shego. I hope this story gains more attention. Do drop reviews. Thanks.


	3. Save the Princess

**Chapter 3 : Save the Princess**

* * *

 ** _–_** ** _One month ago, 2 days after Dr Director's first visit –_**

"I'm sorry. I misheard you. Would you like to try again?" Shego quirked her eyebrows at the women seated across the dining table. _I know what you're trying to do, Els._ The quirky woman has been trying to get a rise out of Shego since they started witness prep 4 hours ago.

Shego was expecting Kim Possible's lawyer that afternoon, a meeting arranged by Dr Director since the former super villain should not be seen coordinating with the defendant's side prior to her testimony. _And of course Els had to know the irony surrounding Shego having to testify._

Dr. Director was seated beside the lawyer with a stern expression on her face, dressed in her typical blue GJ uniform. _I swear the woman probably does not own any other clothes._ The quirky lawyer, on the other hand, had a permanent smile fixed on her heart-shaped face.

The contrast between the two women whose names had almost the same pronunciation, would have made Shego laugh. _If only I was in a laughing mood. This is what happens when I let her back into your life._

"It depends. What did you mishear?" Elsbeth Rossi tucked her red shoulder length hair behind her ear, smirking as she continued, "If you tell me what you heard me say then I can tell you if what you heard is what I said or if what you heard isn't what I said. If that's the case, I'll repeat what I actually said, Shego." She ends with a small laugh intended to irk Shego. _I am cursed with having redheads in my life, aren't I?_ Shego and Elsbeth were actually on real first names basis with each other but Dr Director did not know that they had met last year by introduction of Shego's visiting Commercial Law professor, Rayna Gold.

"I'm not in the mood for any games, Elsie. _I can't believe I missed my lecture for this pointless exercise,_ " Shego stood up, pinching the bridge of her nose. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the wall and was relieved that it was closer to respectable drinking time. Mentally, Shego was gulping down a cold pint of beer. _We started the questions at 1 freaking PM._

"You know that I enjoy playing games with these people but I genuinely want to help Kim Possible. These bullies are trying to punish her for helping people and they want to use you and whatever you know to do so," Elsbeth continued, "Now, you and I both know what you need to do."

Dr Director furrowed her eyebrows as she realised the connection between the lawyer and former super-villain. While she understood the effect of what the lawyer was suggesting, she partly hoped that this was an elaborate joke. _Maybe this is the only way._

"The question is, will you do it? _For Kim, for yourself, for each other?_ " Elsbeth gleefully smiled as she delivered the question, hoping that the stubborn woman with pale green skin will snap out of her self-imposed pity party and actually grab this opportunity. _Wait till I tell Rayna about this._

Shego knew exactly what the redhead lawyer was trying achieve in essentially guilt-tripping her into helping. Shego knew this was her chance to understand what had happened five years ago between Kimberly Ann Possible and herself. _What if I take one look at her and I'm back where I started?_

The former super-villain sighed, having expected this form of action since the loony lawyer started a very specific line of questioning about 2 hours into their little session.

"Okay, Shego. I'm going to play the Prosecution so please answer these questions as if you are giving your testimony tomorrow."

"When was the last time you saw Miss Possible in person?"

"Almost five years ago." _A lifetime ago._

"Would you say that you parted on amicable terms?"

"No."

"Prior to parting ways five years ago, would you say that your relationship with Miss Possible was friendly?"

"Yes."

"What caused the previously friendly relationship to become unfriendly?"

"A disagreement."

"In your own words, please explain the disagreement between yourself and Miss Possible five years ago." _If they ask these questions (which they likely will), Kim is screwed._

"She was called to a mission and I did not agree with some of the choices she made during and after said mission. We were both clear on our own stand and could not find a mutual ground. I left shortly after to study in the United Kingdom."

"What were the choices made by Kim Possible that you disagreed with?"

"Without going into exact details since I have been advised by counsel on possible conflicts of national security, I disagreed mainly with the way she placed her own life and the lives of others at risk."

"Thank you for respecting national security, Miss Goshen but I have received clearance from the Joint Chiefs. Are you referring to the incident in the General Medicine factory where Miss Possible sealed off exits during a violent takeover by the villain called Professor Dementor? The situation that lasted for more than 24 hours"

Shego sighed but answered, "Yes."

"When you said she put lives of others at risk, did you mean the 24 workers who were violently abused by Professor Dementor's henchmen while Miss Possible and Mr Ron Stoppable were held captives themselves?"

 _Oh boy._ "Yes, but –"

"A yes or no will do, Miss Goshen."

"Yes."

"You have said so yourself that you were on friendly terms with Miss Possible prior to the General Medicine incident. It is also noted that you have not been involved with any criminal activities since you were pardoned six years ago. In fact, you are currently enrolled as a law student at Harvard. So, it would be logical to conclude that you have no reason to give a biased testimony against Miss Possible, correct?"

"Yes." _And knowing Els, this is only a small sample of what the Prosecution would be asking._

"Betts? Would you like to contribute to our stimulating discussion?" The false bravado Shego typically utilised fell short between the three of them since they all knew a pivot from a mile away. _If you disagree and put a stop to this, then I wouldn't have to choose. God knows I'm tempted. You of all people must hate what she's suggesting._

"I respectfully decline. This is your choice but I offer operational and logistical support, should you agree to help Kimberly avoid serving 10-15 years in prison," Dr Director responded neutrally, despite the last part of her sentence showing her clear vested interest in keeping Kimberly out of prison.

Shego inhaled and exhaled loudly. _Fine. Fuck it. I'll save the Princess. She would be insufferable in prison anyway. Think of the poor prisoners having to wait on her Highness._

The former super-villain turned law student in her final year at Harvard rubbed her face in exasperation. _This is going to be extremely painful isn't it? Unless…_ She smirked and shifted her gaze between the two women in front of her, Elsbeth Rossi and Dr. Elizabeth Director.

"Fine, I'll marry Kim Possible but we're doing this my way."

* * *

 **–** ** _The following week at Go City, after Elsbeth Rossi and Dr Director's visit –_**

"Ms Rossi, thank you for meeting with us on such short notice. Dr Director tells me that you're the best lawyer I could have for my case," Kim reached out to shake the older redhead's hand, returning the wide grin with matched enthusiasm.

"Call me Elsbeth, Miss Possible. Miss Rossi is much too formal and I feel like I'm in trouble if you call me that," Elsbeth trailed off with a small laugh adding, "Best lawyer? Aww Dr Director you're making me shy… I just want to help! Now if you'll follow me to the conference room." Elsbeth turned around and started walking.

"I'll call you Elsbeth if you call me Kim. Well I'm glad you're willing to help – I've tried other firms before Dr Director suggested yours but they all declined to represent me," Kim walked ahead of Dr Director to catch up with Elsbeth. The older redhead's energy was infectious and it calmed Kim to know that she found a kindred spirit.

Meanwhile, Dr Director observed the pair of redheads turning the corner midway through the corridor into a glass-walled conference room. From the conference room, they would have a clear line of sight on the surrounding partner offices. She pressed a finger to her ear to activate the communications link, the red light on her watch blinking to green.

"Agent Du, please refresh comms link."

"Yes, Dr Director. And comms link is clear and encrypted."

"Is the _Knight_ in place?"

"Uhm-not exactly, Dr Director. She left the apartment at the designated time which would have ensured the right ETA. However, she stopped by a Starbucks. Our agents confirmed that she ordered two beverages, medium-sized vanilla soy latte and black coffee with a splash of soy milk. The time spent in Starbucks delayed her ETA by 10 minutes. She asked our undercover agents if they wanted coffee before she ordered, ma'am."

"That woman and her insistence on being disruptive to any sort of schedule. As long as she is here while _Princess_ is in place. I'm not surprised that she knows we were following her. Neither should you be, Agent Du. Do not underestimate her on the assumption that she is just like any other citizen due to her 6 years' of inactivity. Channel wide agents, do you copy? "

"Yes, ma'am." chorused a bunch of agents who internally groaned at being nagged, except Will Du.

"Dr Director, I confirm that _Knight_ is in the building, currently entering elevator #3, en-route to the 28th floor. The agents in the control centre have ensured that the elevator does not stop. _Knight_ is alone in the elevator but we have eyes on her via closed-circuit."

"Agent Du, I will take my place with _Princess_ now _._ ETA from ground floor to 28th floor is 30 seconds. Activate countdown for me from T-minus 10 seconds after the _Knight_ alights from the elevator."

"Affirmative, Dr Director."

Agent Will Du monitored the surveillance on _Knight_ while ensuring that he began counting down from 30 seconds in his head. He started the Dr Director's 10 second warning countdown at the same time as the typical chime of the elevator signalled the elevator doors opened.

"10, 9, 8 —"

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal a tall striking shapely figure dressed in midnight blue suit with a low V cut, the wearer's modesty teased by the lace covering her chest under the blazer. She kept her large sunglasses on, partially keeping her face hidden despite the people in the office being familiar with her. One arm held her handbag while the other hand held the coffee tray.

"7, 6, 5 —"

With her, an air of danger followed even if she no longer wielded her comet-powers for crime. As she strode pass the reception, Pam, one of the two receptionist waved and smiled at her. She responded with a small smile, noting the non-stop calls which had Pam answering, "Good morning, Rossi, Gold and Associates. How may I help you?"

"4, 3, 2 —"

She is familiar with the space but her heart rate increases from the trepidation of knowing that _she_ is in the same space. She hesitated before she started down the hallway but carried herself with perfect posture forwards anyway. Striding pass the glass walls of the conference room. _Do not look. Go directly to Rayna's office._ The corner office feels far away but Shego is pulled from the temptation of sneaking a glance at the conference room into the tight embrace of one Miss Rayna Gold.

"—1. Operation _Save the Princess_ is a GO. The _Knight_ is breached!"

Rayna Gold, Esquire, Managing Partner of RGA, usually reserved physical affection for private places and special people but she could not help but feel her heart grow. She has been made privy to the "operation" going on today in her offices and she knew she had her part to play but she was just too goddamn excited for her one-and-only favourite student.

 _Shego and she-who-will-soon-be-introduced-to-me! AHHHHH!_ She squealed quite loudly, surprising most of the people bustling about the office, annoying the person in her arms and attracting the attention of the people in the conference room.

Shego found her circulation being continuously threatened even as she is dragged into the Rayna's corner office. "Why-are-you-hugging-me, Ray?" She choked out each word as the hug got tighter and tighter. _The damn woman is secretly strong._ She didn't fight the hug, knowing that the affection from her favourite teacher was rare. _Fine, I'm also a teacher's pet. God who am I even?_

Finally letting go of Shego, Rayna plucked the coffee cup but observed the markings which had loopy girly handwriting of the the name Leila and some numbers. "When did you change your name to Leila? She laughed deeply as she took a sip and sat down behind her desk, gesturing for Shego to take a seat as well.

The younger woman's sunglasses had been pushed to the side during the hug but quickly adjusted to rest on her nose again. She growled softly at her mentor who hummed as she continued sipping her coffee, the mercurial woman was pleased with the drama she was probably orchestrating. _I wonder if she knows that Betts is totally going to give her a full beatdown later. I wouldn't want to be in that room when it happens._

After all, Rayna was supposed to wait in her office for Shego to arrive and have a civilised "reunion" between the former teacher and law student. Shego was "applying" for a last-minute internship with the firm and required an interview with one of the name partners. _As if Shego would need to apply or interview with her or Elsie - she already had the other partners in her pocket for her associate contract._ Meanwhile Kim Possible was having her meeting with the other name partner. _"Coincidences"_

Rayna smirked at her student who was clearly dressing to impress _her._ The protective teacher took creative licence for her role in this operation and promptly tweaked the script. _Just a little bit. But probably too much for Dr Big Shot Director_. "Darling, how are you?" The unspoken question was clear between the mentor and mentee.

Shego's eyebrows shot up and eyes narrowed behind her sunglasses at the term of endearment used by her former lecturer of one semester. _Why is she calling me that for?_ "I'm–alright. Don't worry about me. It'll be okay," Shego gave a smile, hoping to reassure the older woman who she had come to love like an older sister and respected as teacher-turned-friend.

Rayna was in her early 40s and unknown to the former super-villain, she had gone to the same university as Elsbeth and Betty where they met and became sort-of friends in their sophomore year. _Back then Betty still had both eyes to glare at Elsie and I. Ha!_

"Sure you are," her tone teasing Shego as she tracked from the corner of her eyes a flash of red exiting from the conference room. _Ready or not, incoming!_ Rayna's eyes gleamed from the light reflected off the floor to ceiling windows, the sunlight highlighted her hazel eyes.

With her back turned Shego had a limited angle of the conference room but her observation of Rayna's expression told her all she needed to know. _Of course that loud hug got the Princess' attention._ The twinkle in her mentor's eyes was full of unspoken mischief. _Oh shit, that's why she called me darling. Ah fuck._

Rayna stood up and circled her desk, walking to the shelf near Shego's chair to retrieve a file. Shego follows her movement, tracking her actions with dread as she has an inkling as to her former teacher's intention. The former super-villain sighs as Rayna tip-toes in her stilettos to reach one of the files on the top shelf which Shego can guess is just a prop. _Woman, it's a good thing I love you or I'll let you fall and break both your ankles._

"Honey, can you stop staring at my ass for a minute and help me get the file please?" Rayna was wearing a red pencil skirt which hugged her ass like a glove. _Laying it on a bit thick, aren't we?_

"Okay, Ray. Which one?" Shego stood up from the chair, pushing it backwards to give her more room. She turned towards the shelf and lifted her arm to rest her hand on the top shelf, still maintaining the gap between her hips and Rayna's ass. Shego waited for the next direction from her conductor. _Good thing it isn't dusty._ Rayna was now trapped between Shego's tall frame and the shelf.

Rayno could tell from the corner her eyes that a certain redhead was standing, gaping at the both of them. _She's still in shock that Shego is here. In front of her!_ The older woman turns around to face her mentee, smirking at the neutral expression the younger woman was holding. _Not bad, not bad._

"Whichever one is fine, darling," Rayna's head tilt upwards and she sighed dreamily aloud. At this point, Shego is quite sure that she can hear Dr Elizabeth Director and Will Du popping a vessel each at Rayna's behaviour. _Of course she decides to antagonise the Princess. And the two people with the largest stick up their ass._

In asking Shego to retrieve the file, the taller woman would have to close the gap between them to reach for any one of the files. _I'm going to work for another evil genius again, aren't I?_

However, Shego's movement is halted by an achingly familiar voice filling the office. _Now, I'm definitely going to save the Princess._

"Selene?"

* * *

 **Notes**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have also updated the previous chapters with time and place references. I hope this helps clear up some confusion.

I have gone through the reviews and I'm glad to receive feedback on grammar, tenses and form. I haven't been able to do any edits on the previous chapter but have spent time trying to write a better Chapter 3.

If anyone would like to be my beta-reader, please drop me a PM. Include your beta-reader profile or if you don't have one then tell me a fic you've beta-read previously.

Please continue your support. Thanks so much!


	4. Selene

**Chapter 4 : Selene**

 ** _– Rossi, Gold and Associates Office in Go City, continuing from previous chapter –_**

 _She's here!?_ Unless there was someone else in the world with pale green skin under those sunglasses, the woman in the spacious office is really Shego.

 _Why are you here? Where have you been?_ Kim Possible had many questions for the former super villain as she stood at the doorway to the large corner office, gaping at the scene she was witnessing. _Darling? Shego lets this woman call her honey and darling? Who is she? Could this be Shego's —?_  
 _  
Lov-Lawyer._ Kim snapped out of her funk, remembering that they were at a law firm. _So this is a lawyer's office._ If Kim had been more aware, she would have seen the older woman's name and designation printed on a plate affixed on a side panel. I don't know who this woman is to Shego but maybe Shego is just being helpful. She's tall, after all.

When the woman sighed dreamily, the redhead unknowingly tightened her fist until her knuckles turned white but she kept it flushed to the side of her body. _She's just trying to get Shego to lean into her. She doesn't even care which file Shego takes!_

Kim's brows furrowed and her forehead creased at the minimal space between Shego's very fine figure showed off deliciously in a suit and the older brunette dressed fashionably in a white blouse and red pencil skirt. _They look great together._ Kim hears her own heartbeat thundering in her ears as Shego starts to lean towards the woman. _What if the woman tries to kiss Shego when she leans in?_

"Selene?" Shego's given name spills from her, her voice betraying uncertainty but each syllable clearly pronounced.

 _Oh shoot._ The redhead's eyes widened. She just announced her presence to Shego and this woman. Kim would deny this if ever asked but she was really glad that her surprise call out halted Shego's movement towards the woman. _To make sure that Shego isn't being taken advantage of._

Kim had moved on auto-pilot mode earlier when her eyes caught a figure dressed in a dark-coloured pantsuit moving across her line of vision behind Elsbeth. She was paying rapt attention to her new legal representation until she saw the tall-shapely figure on the other side of the glass wall. Her chest tightened at the familiar gait and movement.

 _It can't be._ Kim has never been able to shake off her internal radar which pinged since their first meeting. The tugging in her heart pulled Kim out of her chair. She mutters some apology to the other women in the conference room, her manners working from polished decorum. Her instincts have always favoured her in some way or another, in missions mostly, but here she realises this might be the woman that she has only seen in her dreams for the last five years.

Her throat is dry after Shego's real name spills from her lips, her eyes fixated at the sight of Shego's arms almost around the shorter brunette who hair was styled to her shoulders in loose curls. Time felt like it stopped for Kim, so the impulsive redhead could study the former super villain who had only become more beautiful since they last met. _How is that even possible? She's the most– Nope I shouldn't. She's - wait what now?_

* * *

Shego worked hard to keep her composure when she hears her own name spoken by a voice that has haunted her thoughts. _Oh no you don't Princess. You're not allowed to call me by that name._ She transformed her neutral expression to a small smile when she observed Rayna's sultry expression. _Screw it. I may be saving her from a grand jury and all but I don't care what the Princess thinks. Rayna's about to realise she overplayed her hand this round._

She move closer towards Rayna whose eyes widened, likely surprised that her protegee was moving closer. Shego's right hand reached around a random file and pulled it down from the top shelf. As she did so, she pressed her body flushed against Rayna's and brushed her lips on the older woman's forehead. An intimate gesture that stole both Rayna and Kim's breath. While the older woman knew that Shego's affection was platonic and to an extent, sisterly. From her angle, Kim who did not know Shego and Rayna's relationship, was especially floored by the Shego's tender smile that followed the forehead kiss.

* * *

 _She loves her. Shego loves this woman. Whoever she is, Shego cares for her._ Kim's heart skips a beat when she recognises the smile on Shego gave to the brunette. _She's beautiful when she smiles like that. That smile —_

Kim is snapped out of her stupor when she observes the brunette woman lips move, saying something to Shego while extricating herself from Shego's hold to walk behind her table. _Why would you want to leave?_ Kim yearned to be near Shego, physically and figuratively, despite the way they things ended five years ago.

The twinge in her heart doesn't stop when Shego laughs deeply and turns away to put the file on the table. _She's either pretending not to have heard me or she's ignoring me._ Either options made Kim very angry. _How dare you? I'm not the one who left. If she thinks that I'm just going to go away quietly now that she suddenly reappears. So not happening!_ On some level, she knows that her anger stems from her jealousy and confusion at the brunette's closeness to Shego and said woman's surprising presence.

"Selene." This time the name is said intentionally, firm and persistent, the inflection in her tone is similar to when Kim used to address her in lairs. All that's missing is her mission suit and Ron since she's wearing black skinny jeans with a button-up blouse and Ron is back in Middleton.

This time, it triggers a response from Shego as the taller woman turns around to face her. The expression on the former villain's face was not one of joy as she walked towards Kim. The world-saving hero opens her mouth, as if to start addressing Shego but she is cut-off when Shego stops right in front of her, holding out her hand in a "stop" gesture.

Kim's knees threatened to give way when Shego pushes her sunglasses into her hair, revealing her piercing emerald eyes that had the ability to bore holes into the soul of the world-saving hero. Sometimes between fights but definitely when they became friends. By the time Kim realised the joy of swimming in the depths hidden behind emerald pools, she had already been drowning for awhile.

 _Why did I let her leave?_

* * *

"Call me Shego," Selene Stella Goshen said firmly, refusing to allow her real name to fall from the lips of the redhead anymore. When Kim called her by her real name, she is reminded of their shared history. _Painful history._

With practiced annoyance in her tone, "What are you doing here, Kim?" Shego knew why Kim was doing here but since this was supposed to be a surprise reunion, it made sense for her to question the redhead's princess. She pushed her sunglasses with the purpose to glare at Kim but when her eyes met Kim's, she softened at the olive flecks she found.

She had dreamed about Kim a lot over the years and her subconscious could never do Kim's eyes and hair colour justice. With her sunglasses, she had been blissfully shielded from their power over her. Now, she knew it was an uphill battle. She knew it would be difficult to see Kim again but no amount of preparation would have helped. _Doy, that much is obvious._

Kim shoves both hands into her back pockets and responds with a shrug, saying "The same reason why people who aren't lawyers find themselves in law firms, I suppose." She continues with a smirk, "What about you? Did you violate your pardon, Shego?"

Shego straightens her posture at the implication. _Oh this is rich. Princess thinks I'm the one between the both of us in legal trouble._ "No," matching the smirk with her own since she had the information upperhand on Kim.

She sidesteps and gestures to Rayna, "I'm here for a job interview with Rayna." The brunette in question greets Shego's directed attention with a wide grin and flirtatious finger wave. Kim's brows furrows at Shego's answer and Rayna's greeting. "Uhm-job interview?"

"Yes, you do know what those words mean, don't you?" Shego teased Kim, resorting to their default back-and-forth banter was the safest course of action right now. _Safer._

Kim was tempted to stick her tongue out at the immature jab by Shego. _By inference, this means that Shego wants to work for this Rayna woman and they are obviously close. But why would Shego want to work at a law firm anyway?_ The redhead realised that Shego was probably not going to give her any detailed answers so she'd try the next best person in the room.

"Yup, I learnt those words separately in middle school English class, Shego. Aren't you going to introduce me to Rayna? I should apologise to your potential future boss for interrupting your job interview," Kim said impishly. _Yeah right. Most interviews don't include attaching your body to your boss' body against a shelf._

Shego narrowed her eyes at the Kim's snark and request for introduction. _I don't know how Rayna is going to play this after whatever she did just now but this should be interesting._ Shego knows that Kim is itching to figure out who Rayna is after their little exchange.

"I was just about to. You did interrupt us," Shego walks towards Rayna's desk and Kim crossed the doorway to follow her further into the office.

"Rayna, meet Kim Possible. This is Rayna Gold, managing partner of Rossi, Gold and Associates," Shego grins at the two women sizing each other up. _Wonder what sort of drama I'm going to be caught in between this time._ Rayna was the protective-sort and was much too aware of some parts of Kim and Shego's story. This made Rayna so much more volatile than usual.

"Miss Possible, pleasure to meet you," Rayna smiling as she stands and reach her right hand forward to initiate a handshake with the world-saving hero. Between moving out of Shego's embrace and conceding to her protegee in their own game of chicken, she decided to return to the original script. _Professional and friendly, Betty said. In my defence, I only deviated a little bit._

Kim smiled widely at Shego's introduction although she was internally trying to figure out her strategy on getting the information she needed from Rayna Gold. She brings her right hand to grip Rayna's firmly and said, "Nice to meet you too, Miss Gold."

Shego's grin falters into a clenched smile when her eyes catch the glint reflected by a piece of jewellry. _What the actual fuck?_ The pleasantries exchanged between Kim and Rayna are muted as Shego's eyes fixate on the hands shaking obstructing the clear sight of the ring.

The movement stops when Rayna flips Kim's hands to study the precious stones set in the platinum band around Kim's right ring finger. Shego's feels all the air in her lungs escape in a big swoosh when she sets her eyes on the familiar jewellry. _She's wearing the ring. Fuck she's really wearing THE ring. Oh why the hell would you do that for, Princess._ Shego blinks rapidly to clear the fog and curls her fingers to grip her sleeves to remain grounded.

"This is a very beautiful ring, Miss Possible," Rayna examines the design, estimating its value to be very near to six figures. While the price peaks her interest to an extent, it was the meaning that she was truly curious about. _It looks modern but elegant and expensive enough that it might be old too. Wonder who gave it to her..._

Kim retracts her hand slowly out of Rayna's hold which wasn't very tight but the intense gaze and subsequent compliment made Kim blush. Pink tint warms her cheeks as she responds with a demure thank you. Any brazen bravado she presented earlier is replaced by awkward shyness. Kim is too scared to look at Shego at this point.

Shego clears her throat and keeps her voice at a neutral tone despite her internal feelings causing a wreck, "Why are you wearing the ring I gave you five years ago?"

* * *

 ** _– Five years ago, Shego's house in Middleton –_**

She adjust her robe for the millionth time, tugging nervously at the lapels of the dark robe and the tassel on the graduation cap on her head. She checked her phone for any updates from Kim on her ETA. _The mission must be more complicated than the Princess expected._

Shego's instincts also alerted her to the imminent threat of her mother. Isabelle Goshen is likely to drag her out of the bathroom for more photographs before Kim returns. Without the redhead as buffer from her mother, she was hoping that Dr. Ann Possible, neurosurgeon would sufficiently occupy her mother's attention. Both matriarchs enjoyed each others wit and intelligence, much to Shego's annoyance since that has resulted in double nagging.

The Possibles, along with Shego's immediate family, were currently in her garden to celebrate her Masters in Criminology from Middleton University. She was welcomed with open arms by the Possibles after her pardon. The weird nerdy family that Kim Possible had made her a part of in the past two years. It helped that her relationship with Kim evolved quickly and this growth was obvious to anyone close to the hero and former villain.

Shego is pulled out of her nervous pacing when the doorknob is broken from the door of the bathroom. "What the hell?" Shego growls as the door swings ajar to reveal her mother and eldest brother, Hector. Isabelle has a smirk affixed while Hego is sheepishly holding a piece of crushed metal in his open palm. "Mom, What the hell? This is the door to the common bathroom and Hector, you should know better than to do her dirty work for her!" Shego huffs as she stalks out of the bathroom.

"Aww come on Sis. You've been in there forever!" Hector, having dropped his Hero-saving ego for the full time position of Chief of Operations for Bueno Nacho 3 months ago, calls out to his mercurial sister.

"Thanks for your help, sweetheart but I'll deal with your sister. Let me see if I can figure out what has got her huffing and puffing. You go set up in the garden with your father, James and the boys."

Hector doesn't protest and jams the twisted metal back into the hole in the door. He was glad to be excused from his sister's wrath, figuring that he should use it as advantage to ask around to see if Mr Dr Possible or the twins could help fix it.

Meanwhile, Shego sits on her bed and stares out the window, willing for a certain redhead and blond klutz to fall out of the sky. Her internal alarms did little to settle her as no signs of her favourite redhead was to be seen.

"You know she's coming back as soon as she's done, don't you?," her mother's teasing voice helped pull her from fixating on the lack of Kim in the house or garden. "I know. I'm just worried something went wrong - goes wrong," Shego mutters as she falls backwards to lie on her bed.

"Honey-"

"Mom, what will she say? I want her to know how I feel. How much I feel. That's why I-"

"No doy, obviously you feel a lot for her. Even your usually oblivious father can tell how much you love her. And we are in Go City most of the time"

"Now is not the best time for your snark. Do you even know how terrifying all of this is? She's not even back from her mission. And when she does? What then? I don't even know how to do this. I had a plan but I'm scared. So scared that I can't even remember why. Why—"

Isabelle Goshen opens her mouth, intending to use only a fraction of her "mom" voice as she studied the nervous expression on her only daughter's face. A closed velvet box, small in its size, clenched tightly in pale green hands as Isabelle sat on the bed and reached out to soothe her daughter.

"Only you know why you asked me to bring Nana's ring to you, Selene."

* * *

 **Notes  
** Sorry for the delay. I'm a student with exams. Between my last post and now, I had 3 major papers. I am uploading this during my tiny break before 4 more exams at the end of this month. Leave me a review/comment if you feel like encouraging me or sharing your thoughts. Most of all, hope you enjoy.


End file.
